Mario Battle!
Mario Battle! Is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be released the Summer of 2012. Hammer's R Us said that they will be making special features with the 3DS's capability. It is also said there might be a sequel released early 2013, which is unconfirmed but may be true. Please... Do Not edit without permission! Modes Hammer's R Us Inc. have confirmed these modes, not including story mode here are the confirmed modes; Battle Mode Choose 1 player and up to 3 opponents, then choose an arena and face off. Team Battle Choose a team of 3 and head off against another team on an arena! Special Battle 8 Players face off at once! Survival Battle choose a character and an arena, you then will go against a character, once defeated another comes to fight, the object is to get a record and survive for as long as possibe Tag Battle Choose a pair of characters and a pair of opponents and face off on arena Controls These are the basic controls; Characters It is confirmed that there are 64 characters total, although only 8 are playable from the start. Default Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Wario Toad Donkey Kong Bowser Unlockable Daisy Waluigi Birdo Toadette Diddy Kong Bowser Jr. Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Donkey Kong Toadsworth Koopa Troopa Move A Koopa Troopa Shell Throw ''' Move B '''Shell Knock (Koopa Troopa hides in his shell and knocks the closest opponent by spinning forward to them) Special Shell Frenzy '''(Koopa Troopa hides in his shell, bounces off walls and hits opponents randomly for a Move Move short period of time.) Koopa Paratroopa Move A Move B Special Move Dry Bones Move A '''Bone Boomerang Move B Special Hammer Bro. Move A Hammer Throw Move B Special Kamek Move A Spell Move B Special Boom Boom Move A Move B Special Pom Pom Move A Boomerang Throw Move B Special Dimentio Move A Move B Deck of Hurt (Dimentio flicks a deck of cards at his opponents')''' Special E. Gadd Move A Move B Special Pauline Move A Move B Special King Boo Move A Move B Special Petey Piranha Move A '''Piranha Bite '(Petey bites an opponent) Rosalina Lubba King K. Rool Kritter Lakitu Shy Guy Fly Guy Dry Bowser Boo Goomba Paragoomba Pianta Noki Monty Mole Blooper Dixie Kong Funky Kong Tiny Kong Wiggler Candy Kong Unlocking Criteria Arenas There is not a confirmed an amount but these are the confirmed arena. All are default. *Mario Pow Sewers *Luigi's Mansion *Peach's Garden *Daisy's Cruiser *Yoshi's Island *Wario's Theme Park *Waluigi's Casino (Credit To Alange) *Toad Town *Mushroom Gorge *Kamek's Library *Blooper Seas *E. Gadd's Garage *Hammer Bro.'s Workshop *Toadette's Music Room More to come... Story Mode Story mode is simple there is a cup, where players fight off to get the prize of a Grand Star. You choose a character and start the first cup. Part 1 This is the beginners cup you face off against 32 characters and must defeat them all. The prize is a Trophey Part 2 This is the Novice cup you face off against 16 characters here (different from first). The prize is another Trophey Part 3 This is the pro cup, you face off against 8 characters here (different from the 48). The prize is a Star Part 4 This is the best of the best cup you face off against these; Boom Boom Pom Pom Hammer Bro Bowser Jr Bowser Dry Bowser A Dark version of yourself Dimentio (The Hardest Player, he has random B attacks and A attacks here and his special move is random, but when using him on another mode he has set A and B moves, but a random Special. Prize is Grand Star. Note: These 8 characters cannot be used in story mode as your character, and Dark version of yourself is not playable at any point in the game. Cards Hammers R Us Decided to release character cards to advertise the game ooper Mario Battle Card2.png|Mario's Card LuigiBattleCard2.png|Luigi's Card PeachBattleCard.png|Peach's Card Daisy Battle Card 2.png|Daisy's Card YoshiBattleCard.png|Yoshi's Card More Soon Hammers R Us Inc. also stated how the cards work: *All Around Types have 5 Power, 5 Speed, 5 Skill *Technique Types have 1 Power, 3 Speed, 5 Skill *Power Types have 5 Power, 3 Speed, 1 Skill *Speed Types have 1 Power, 5 Speed, 3 Skill Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Fan Games